Лето
by Anastas2626
Summary: иногда, так хочется вернуться в прошлое и справить все ошибки. но разве это даёт гарантий, что ты не совершишь их вновь?


Закат.

Наверное, самое красивое зрелище всех суток. И не только потому, что небо под действием солнечных лучей окрашивается в непривычный красный, розовый, оранжевый, а иногда даже пурпурный цвет. Да, такое бывает и утром, но разве утром присутствует лёгкость, чувство завершённости дня? Разве утром хочется лететь, расправив крылья? Разве рассвет способен вызвать желание жить, заставить чувствовать себя свободным от мира? Нет. Этот дар был дан лишь этому времени суток, что открывает дверь в ночь. Такую тихую и прохладную. Мягкую, желанную. Ночь, что даёт расслабиться, даёт время подумать, осознать, понять...

Она медленно прогуливалась по улочкам города. Смотрела по сторонам, рассматривая здания, деревья, птиц. Слушала обрывистые фразы куда-то спешащих людей, что, казалось, совершенно не замечают этой красоты! Конечно, они с самого рождения живут среди всего этого. Высотные здания, больше похожие на стеклянные коробки, еда, зачастую вредная, мусор, лежащий буквально повсюду, запах никотина от проходящих, мода, которой пытаются следовать, стандарты, что сильно завышены...

Люди ничему не удивляются. Привыкли.

Да и Сансет уже давно смирилась с тем, что это – не Эвестрия. Здесь всё по другому. Здесь нет гармонии, нет магии, нет власти и уважения. Для неё это всё за столько лет стало родным, пусть ужасным, но родным! Хотя, всё-таки, таким далёким и... Непонятным?

В бирюзовых глазах, что были выплаканы, растерты и чуть ли ни выколоты правдой, что пихали в них день-ото-дня, что унижала, заставляла замкнутся, убежать, исчезнуть, отражалось вечернее небо. Рыжие волосы развивал морозный ветер, пытаясь унести вдаль, за тысячу вёрст.

По телу бегут мурашки. М-да, одевать в такую погоду лишь лёгкое платье, было не очень хорошей идеей. Ведь уже давно не лето.

Лето прошло лет так пять назад...

Ее лето...

Лето, где Сансет Шиммер была счастлива. Где не было места гордости, стеснениям и правилам. Было то, ради чего стоило жить. Ради чего девушка просыпалась по утрам. Ради чего была готова отдать свою жизнь.

Простое, человеческое счастье.

Осознание нужности и значимости для других.

Да.

Теперь этого нет...

На лице светилась улыбка. Как тогда. Такая же широкая, искренняя. Сансет все так же щурится от последних лучей, уходящего за горизонт светила.

Всё-таки, в Экветрии солнце и правда не такое красивое. Пусть там есть магия, пусть...

Иногда простота красит лучше любого золота.

Здесь, эта яркая звезда восходит и заходит сама. Без вмешательства свыше. Природа в этом мире главнее человека, и это на самом то деле прекрасно!

Это непредсказуемость, интрига...

Хотя вопрос «Что будет завтра?», сейчас совершенно не волнует её.

Шиммер просто идёт по улицам, ныряя в воспоминания о её лете, улыбалась старым шуткам, что вспоминала, каламбурам, которые въелись в память и появляются в голове до сих пор, жаль только, что сейчас их уже никто не поймет...

Не та обстановка, не та компания.

А может, другой стала сама Сансет? Ведь тогда ее совершенно не заботили проблемы с магией. Тогда той самой магии вообще не было. Девушка жила для себя и ради себя.

Но только ли?

Нет.

В её жизни был парень, что находился рядом в самые трудные, полные грусти дни. Мог поддержать, понять, помочь и простить за все ошибки.

Вспоминая о синеволосом гитаристе, растопившего ледяное, пусть это и странно для девушки, названной в честь заката, сердце, заставив его биться всё чаще и чаще, отбивая известный только им двоим ритм. Ритм любви.

Их любви.

Вспоминая о Флэше улыбка вдруг исчезла, шаг замедлился, голова опустилась. Глаза больше не смотрели по сторонам, любуясь природой. Теперь, они были направлены под ноги, рассматривая каждый камушек на тротуаре.

Правда ли это была любовь?

Вопрос, что задавала она себе не в первый раз, да и, наверное, не в последний.

И чем больше Сансет углублялась в память, тем больше противоречий.

С каждым новым воспоминанием, становилось всё больнее осознавать, что всё это – тлен. Что от всего того, чем она дорожила остались лишь воспоминания. Просто сгусток энергии в мозгу. Свет, что отражается от предметов.

Чувства, что наверняка были поддельны.

Не заметив того, Сансет уже дошла до пляжа, находившегося неподалёку. На нем всё время было много людей, а следовательно, и мусора, что лежал здесь на каждом шагу.

Солнце так же зашло за морскую гладь, оставляя после себя холодный диск луны и пару звёздочек на синеве неба, таких же как само светило, ярких и больших, но с земли кажущихся такими маленькими.

Читая легенды Эквестрии, единорожка мечтала дотронуться до звёзд. Ей так хотелось узнать, какие они на ощупь. Горячи-ли, подобно солнцу, или же наоборот, как их вожак-луна вечно во льдах и обжигающем морозе?

Да кто их знает!

Теплый песок, впитавший солнечные лучи ещё днём так приятно соприкасался со ступнями, что буквально пару секунд назад были освобождены от оков неудобной обуви на высоком каблуке. Песчинки застревали между пальцев – пусть! Сейчас это совершенно не главное. Сейчас уже ничего не имеет смысла. Ее лето было завершено. Теперь у Шиммер осталась лишь осень. Холодная, ветреная, дождливая и всеми забытая.

Теперь ее жизнь – сплошная осень, а значит, лето наступит ещё не скоро.

Если вообще наступит…

Вода шла кругами под воздействием сильного ветра. Высокие волны бились о сушу, размывая её, унося вдаль.

Она закрыла глаза, вновь вспоминая день, когда их компания приехала на этот чёртов пляж. Как по песку бегали друг за другом полуобнажённые парни, как плескались в воде стройные девушки – её бывшие друзья. Как Флэш играл на гитаре около разведённого костра какие-то свои песни, смысл которых знал лишь он. А ведь его голос и правда был великолепен. Даже странно, что в их группе не он отвечал за вокал.

Сансет Шиммер усмехнулась, вновь представляя перед собой его лицо. Испорченные к херам при частой покраске в синий волосы, красивые глаза голубого цвета, их изогнутый разрез, что тоже никак не мог ускользнуть от внимания. Улыбка, что так сводила девушку с ума.

М-да, похоже, она никогда его не забудет.

Вновь открывая очи она смотрит на небо. Оно стало совсем темным. Россыпь звёзд встала на свои места, занимая давний пост, что был дан им кем-то свыше.

Руки дрожали от холода. Пальцы неестественно сгибались, а губы приобрели синеватый оттенок. Но Сансет вовсе не собиралась уходить. Не хотела покидать это место из за того, что ей банально холодно.

Обычно, летом, в такие моменты рядом появлялся вездесущий Сентри, садился рядом и накрывал ее плечи своей курткой, говоря при этом, какая она неразумная дура, что не может сама о себе позаботиться.

Вновь улыбается, представляя его касания своих плеч, рук, своего тела. Будто впадает в сон, воображая, что ничего не кончилось. Что летние солнечные лучи до сих пор ласкают тело, теплый ветер развивает распущенные волосы, а крепкие мужские руки обнимают за талию…

Заигравшись со своим воображением, Шиммер совершенно не замечает ни приближающуюся фигуру, ни упавшую на плечи толстовку, ни касания руки. Её глаза по прежнему закрыты, а разум где-то в облаках, с которых его спускает пара фраз:

— Время идёт, а ты всё так же о себе не заботишься…

Глаза приходится открыть. То ли от неожиданности, то ли от любопытства.

— А ты всё так же не изменяешь свой привычке преследовать меня.

На её лице появляется ухмылка. Взгляд направлен на него.

— Сказать честно? В этот раз я даже не надеялся тебя здесь найти, – его голос звучал даже, наверное, с нотками разочарования, – всё то время, когда я искал предлог поговорить с тобой, мы даже не пересекались, а сейчас, когда я уж смирился с этим, бац! И вижу тебя, – парень улыбнулся. Всё-таки, его улыбка, и правда, самое милое, что есть в этом грязном, протухшем мирке.

— Это хорошо или плохо?

— Это закон подлости.

Тихие смешки. Да, как же давно они не виделись. Как же давно не слышали голоса друг друга.

Вдруг, ветер стих и стали слышны крики людей, что находились неподалеку на очередной пляжной вечеринке. Со сцены доносились биты, слов было не разобрать, но с большей вероятностью песня была про вечеринки, алкоголь и молодёжь. А ведь когда-то, ещё в теплые летние деньки группа Сентри тоже выступала вот на таких дискачах. На одной из них, Сансет даже удосужились спеть какую-то песню в дуэте с гитаристом. Разумеется, слов она уже совершенно не помнит, но в памяти надолго засел этот момент. Ведь тогда она и правда была счастлива. Тогда Сансет Шиммер чувствовала себя свободной. Тогда, единорожке хотелось жить…

— А помнишь наш с тобой первый день на пляже? – вдруг спрашивает девушка, устремляя свой взгляд куда-то за горизонт, сжимая кофту Флэша. На её лице читалась искренняя улыбка.

— Конечно. Такое разве забудешь? – усмехнулся парень. Похоже, он тоже вспомнил один из моментов того дня. Ведь и он тоже светился от радости. Ведь и он тоже, считает тот день самым лучшим в жизни.

— Кстати, я ведь всё-таки выполнила твою просьбу и стала солисткой. Пусть в другой группе, но стала.

— А я и не сомневался, что ты будешь петь.

Боже! Он опять улыбается, заставляя девушку покрыться румянцем. Она его прячет. Отворачивается, пытаясь сделать вид, что о чем-то думает, оглядывается по сторонам, закрывает лицо волосами. Но разве от такого парня, как Флэш Сентри можно что-либо скрыть? Нет.

Гитарист накрывает её руку своей, просто вынуждая заглянуть в глаза.

— Не прячься. Я всё равно всё вижу, – нежно, мягко, прям как раньше произносит эти слова, заставляя вновь провалиться в воспоминания. Нет. Раньше он был не таким. Был чуть грубее, но видимо, время изменило не только Сансет.

— Эх, знаешь, иногда мне хочется вернуться назад и исправить все свои ошибки, – произнесла девушка на выдохе.

— Исправив старые, ещё не факт, что ты не совершишь новых, более серьезных. Поэтому, лучше всё оставить как есть и продолжать жить.

Голова опустилась. Сансет задумалась. А ведь правда. То, что она вдруг сможет отгородить саму себя от тех лет, когда девушка терроризировала, по другому не сказать, школу и учеников, ведь совершенно не даёт гарантий на то, что этого бы не случилось позже. Или не случилось ещё чего похуже.

Да, похоже, Флэш как всегда прав. Иногда, его за это так хотелось прибить!

Но сейчас почему-то у Шиммер появилось непреодолимое желание обнять его, прижаться к груди, скрываясь от внешнего мира и вновь нахлынувших струй морозного ветра. Она давит, давит на себя, поглощая позыв встать и подойти к нему. Но желание сильнее.

Замершие ноги еле поддаются, но встать всё же получается. Парень всё это время сидел рядом, но заметив, как Сансет решает подняться встаёт с ней. Но даже отряхнуть джинсы от приставучего песка, что прилип к ним не успевает. Шиммер накидывается на него. Обвивает руки вокруг его шеи, зарывается в ткань футболки, вдыхает запах его вещей, его тела, которого так не хватало девушке. Медленно, руки сползают с шеи. Теперь уже, она обнимает его за талию. Всё так же крепко, как и летом.

Флэшу тоже это нравится. Нравится вновь чувствовать её на себе. Ее тепло, пусть руки и в правду были ледяными, мягкость её рыжих волос, которых долгое время она стеснялась за обзывательства со стороны его же друзей, её кожа, которую не спутать ни с чьей другой.

Летом, Флэшу казалось, что она будто бы не отсюда. Что Сансет уж слишком хороша для этого мира. Что она была просто не достойна родиться в этом мире. На самом деле, так и получилось. Он узнал об этом, вот только слишком поздно.

Тогда, когда было завершено их лето, отдавая права её осени.

По щекам потекли слёзы. Сансет пыталась втереть их в ткань одежды, но тихие всхлипы были услышаны.

Рука парня со спины переместилась на голову, расправляла волосы, нежно поглаживая. Прижимала ближе. Как можно ближе, стараясь подвести к пределу. Переступить границу осени и вернуть всё на места. Вернуть лето.

Их совместное лето.

— Ты чего?

— Хочу обратно, – вновь всхлип. Слёзы. Сердце, казалось, вот-вот разобьётся, впиваясь осколками в плоть.

— В Эквестрию? – он произнес это даже печально. Не хотел отпускать.

— К тебе…

Сентри опешил. Что она имела ввиду? Что хочет сказать тем, что хочет к нему, да ещё и обратно? Значит ли это, что до сих пор любит? А может, любит заново? По новой. Но с той же силой ли? Боже, столько вопросов!

— Ты это сейчас о чём?

Решил спросить на прямую. Решил понять, правдивы ли догадки. Удастся ли вернуть их лето…

— Я хочу вернуть то время, когда мы были вместе.

Да. Он был прав. Она хочет всё вернуть. Хочет вновь попасть в то тёплое лето, когда была счастлива. Когда они оба были счастливы.

— Сансет, но…

Он не был готов. Не был уверен, что сможет. Сможет дать ей то, чего она была достойна. Теперь, когда знает, что она вообще из другого мира, Флэш понял, что они вообще не должны были встретиться. Не должны были влюбиться. Всего этого не должно было быть.

Но это случилось. И Шиммер буквально говорит ему, что любит. Любит и по сей день.

— Понимаю.

Отстраняется. Смотрит в пол. Елинтрожка осознаёт, что Сентри любит другую. Что назад уже ничего не вернуть. Разворачивается, попутно снимая толстовку гитариста со своих плеч, бросая ее на песок. Уходит. Уходит не попрощавшись. Ступая босой ногой в холодную зиму. Зиму, где все чувства будут сокрыты от посторонних под сугробами. Где не будет место теплу. Где это самое тепло будет слишком лишним, слишком чужим, слишком ненужным.

Таким же, как не нужна ему она…

Но он догоняет. Хватает за запястье, останавливает. Смотрит в глаза, в которых отражается свет от круглого диска луны, зависшей на небе. Тонет. Тонет в омуте бирюзовых волн чувств, желания, любви. Задыхается воздухом, не в силах произнести и слова.

Целует.

Целует так же ярко, жадно, словно тогда, летом, которым был рядом и в горе и в радости. Целует, будто и не было никакой осени. Будто бы лето вновь настало.

Но это не лето. До него ещё так далеко. Но в любом случае, теперь ближе, чем до осени, которую уже ни один из них не вернёт. А зачем?

Сансет не сопротивляется. Вспоминает, как целовалась при солнечных лучах заката пару лет назад. На этом же пляже. На этом же месте. С тем же человеком.

Человеком, что изменил её жизнь, поменял взгляды на мир, подарил желание жить.

— Это значит, что мы…

— Да. Добро пожаловать в лето!


End file.
